


boo york isn’t boo york without you, love

by sapphfics



Series: lockdown laments [4]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, title is edited lyrics of new york by st vincent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Elle has never known touch. She can’t, being a robot, and it’s never quite bothered her as intensely as when she wanders around New York with Astronova’s wife and patient wide eyes, her soft hands and her gasp when she sees a car rush by her, feels wind in her face, the first time she sees a tree.
Relationships: Astranova/Elle Eedee
Series: lockdown laments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	boo york isn’t boo york without you, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dott/gifts).



> originally posted on my [tumblr](https://elinanori.tumblr.com/post/614510686883676160/hmmm-ellavnova-26-tactile-elle-has-never-known)

Elle has never known touch. She can’t, being a robot, and it’s never quite bothered her as intensely as when she wanders around New York with Astronova’s wife and patient wide eyes, her soft hands and her gasp when she sees a car rush by her, feels wind in her face, the first time she sees a tree. Astranova eagerly strokes the bark and Elle laughs fondly, her voice box slightly scratched.

“Haven’t they got plants where you’re from?!” Elle asks.

“No. My planet’s sun went out long before I was born,” Astranova tells her. “I always wondered how it would feel, to have sunlight on my skin. We only ever had small stars to light our sky. It was always dark. I don’t know how you sleep here.”

“Easy,” Elle quips. “I have an off switch.”

Astranova laughs and Elle’s circuits light up.

“My ship won’t be repaired for a while,” Astranova fiddles with her hands. “And my visit to Monster High will only be a few days or so. And they don’t have dormitories and I have yet to understand your money.”

“Stay with me, then,” Elle says, like it’s the simplest decision she’s ever made. “My parents would love you. And you can bring your ship, of course. You meet a lot of mechanics as a robot, I’m sure we can find someone.”

Astranova grins. She grabs Elle’s hand, and they descend the stairs to the subway holding on to each other. Elle never wants to feel anything else.

“We should go on a double date with Apple and Raven sometime,” She hears Astranova mumble absentmindedly. Elle moves closer to her and her wires spark again. As the train picks up speed, they watch the sunset together, with Astranova’s head on her metal neck.


End file.
